1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for allocating wireless communication frequencies.
2. Description of Related Art
The widespread growth in popularity of wireless communications has given rise to a commensurate growth in the number of end-user devices that are equipped with wireless communication functionality. Once limited to cellular telephones and pagers, the industry has now expanded to provide wireless communication functionality in many other types of devices as well, including, for example, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cameras, media players, vending machines, automobiles, parking meters, factory equipment, and household appliances, among others.
Cellular wireless communication systems typically provide both voice and data communication using a wireless communication format, such as the traditional Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and typically cover relatively large geographic areas (cities, states, etc.), and are available to the service provider's customers generally.
The recent introduction of WiMAX technology promises to further increase the proliferation of wirelessly-equipped devices. WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) is an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard, designated 802.16, and provides a robust mechanism for wireless communication between base stations and subscriber stations. In particular, WiMAX is designed to provide fixed, portable or non-line-of-sight service with a potential range of 6 miles, a potential bandwidth on the order of 40 megabits per second, and superior quality of service and security. The bandwidth and range of WiMAX make it a suitable protocol for many applications, such as connecting wi-fi hotspots to each other, providing high-speed data and telecommunications services, and providing nomadic connectivity, to name a few.